ARoP03 - Scale of Ancients - Speak with Vladtmordt
Information Vladtmordt the Chronicler knows the history of the Scale of Ancients for both the Lunus and the Helian factions. Listen to his story and he will direct you as to what you should do next. Steps #Learn of the Scale of Ancients from Vladtmordt the Chronicler. You'll find Vladtmordt in his cave west of Sanctuary. (21314/27025) Quest Text Vladtmordt tells you, 'V'Tieru has sent you? Then they are true, the rumors I heard of the Council's return. This is a moment in history, , that will not soon be forgotten. Once more dragons will take wing in glory and power, ruling the skies and the earth below by the divine right of our heritage. That I have lived to see this day stirs my aging heart. Now quickly, tell me why you have come, if I can aid your quest in any way, let me know of it!' Vladtmordt tells you, 'A Scale of Ancients? Yes, I know of this, though it's likely none among our kind remember when the last scale was forged, but these claws well remember the craft. I shall fashion a scale for you, , but first you must listen closely to what I have to say.' Vladtmordt tells you, 'You may know that I have long studied the crafting of the ancient scales. I alone remember how to fashion the replica scales, copies of those which your ancestors wore into battle long ago. Along side this more practical knowledge I have acquired a certain amount of lore. I would tell you the legend of the scale you would have me make, the legend of the Scale of Ancients.' Vladtmordt tells you, 'A part of this legend you will learn now. The rest you will uncover as you complete the tasks assigned to you, tasks necessary for the creation of the Scale. In the chamber of the Council of Ancients, you saw the Gate of Embers, a doorway into many realms. Long ago, the First Dragon, Drulkar, erected this passage with primal magic, and infused it with the power of travel between the realms.' Vladtmordt tells you, 'In addition to the Realm of the Prime, you may know of the Realm of Blight, and the rift, sometimes known as the Realm of None. Certainly you have heard of the Realm of Flame, where Drulkar currently abides, and perhaps you have heard of the other three elemental realms. The Gate of Embers grants access to all of these and perhaps even more.' Vladtmordt tells you, 'Drulkar knew, however, that even among dragons there might arise an evil to take advantage of the powers of the Gate. In wisdom, Drulkar designed three safeguards to the portal. The first lies in the Council of Ancients, dragons sworn to protect the Gate of Embers at all costs. The second lies in the creation of this Scale of Ancients. The third lies beyond my knowledge, but you must discover it if you would pass within.' Vladtmordt tells you, 'The Scale of Ancients may be a key to the Gate of Embers, but it is far more than just that, . Each scale is tailored to provide the bearer with unique powers and abilities beyond that of any other dragon scale. You will be given a choice between two different Scales; according to what you feel will aid you best in your battle for the living races. This then, is your first trial according to what V'Tieru has commanded you, the creation of a Scale of Ancients.' Vladtmordt tells you, 'The scale has three components. First you must create a hardwood cask. Second, within this cask you will place the Elements of the Ancients. Third you must gather the material for the scale itself, only Adamantium will do. You must gather these to complete the trial.' Vladtmordt tells you, 'Among all dragons presently living, only one possesses the knowledge to create a Cask of Holding capable of containing the elemental forces you must harness. Only one dragon has specialized in the manipulation of dimensional space. According to the traditions of the trial, I may not tell you more than that, you must find this one on your own.' Rewards Category:Quests